Alice O'Brien
by fredandgeorgearethebest
Summary: I suck at summaries...just read the bloody story.
1. Chapter 1 Alice O'Brien

Prolouge

**All rights go to J.K. Rowling and this story will take place in Fred's POV.**

* * *

George and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. We were starting our third year at Hogwarts. At the moment, all the first years were getting sorted. I wasn't paying much attention until George nudged me.

"Fred, look!" George whispered. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a girl standing in front of Draco Malfoy. She had shoulder-length brown hair and liquid silver eyes. She was beautiful. We heard Professor McGonagall bark out another name.

"Alice O'Brien!" She called out. The girl George and I goggled at skipped to the stool in front of the Great Hall. We had a better view of her now. She had flawless pale skin and pale red lips. All of her features are natural. She looked sort of like a pixie.

That hat stayed on her for the longest time. It couldn't seem to choose.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat finally shouted out. The pixie girl called Alice looked a little disappointed. She sat down at the Slytherin table and all of them wanted to shake her hand. It wasn't long before Malfoy came and sat right next to her. He tried to talk to her, but she just kept nodding and pretending to smile. She looked over at me and we locked gazes, with it ending up with me quickly turning my head away to George.

"She's quiet a looker, that Alice, isn't she?" George grinned.

"Sure is." I agreed. Harry Potter came down to our table. I glanced back at Alice and she started to cheer for Harry. Malfoy grabbed her arm and shook his head, pointing at Harry. Alice shrugged him off, cheering for everyone, no matter what house they were sorted into.

"She's very positive, isn't she?" I said to George.

"Were you watching her? Ooohh My dearest brother Freddie is in looove." George teased.

"No I'm not. I just glanced at her and saw her cheering for all the first years." I defended myself.

"She doesn't seem like a Slytherin. I wonder why she was sorted there." George said. Some more people got sorted and George and I kept glancing back at Alice. Then, Ron came trotting to our table, sitting next to Harry. Finally dinner was finished and we were allowed to go to the common rooms. George and I walked behind Alice. We heard her voice, which was soft and almost song-like. She was having a conversation with Malfoy.

"...and my father practically owns the Ministry so he has loads of connections." Malfoy drawled.

"That's, um, interesting Draco." Alice told him, clearly not interested. Alice glanced behind us. "Draco, could you finish your wonderful story back in the common room? I have to check something out." Alice said.

"If that's what you want. I'll save you a seat there." Malfoy walked away. Alice came towards us, and I never had seen someone more beautiful. She looked at me straight in the eye, as if she was staring into my soul.

"You're the boy who kept looking at me." She stated. I went kind of red while George kept sniggering like a maniac.

"Er, I didn't mean it like that." I said. She started to giggle a bit and I couldn't believe what I saw. _Fangs. The bloody girl has fangs _I thought to myself. She turned to George.

"You were also staring at me. May I ask why you two were staring?" George went red as me and we both tried to come up with an excuse. Before we could say anything, Malfoy called up to her.

"Alice, you don't want to be hanging around with Blood Traitors! Come on!" George and were about lunge to him before Alice stopped us.

"I don't like the word either, and I will talk to him about it." She turned to go away. George muttered 'good luck' under his breath and she turned around.

"It helps if people try." And she walked away.

* * *

George and I were in the Great Hall, discussing about Alice. What we didn't realise was that Angelina Johnson was eavesdropping on us.

"Mate, I swear I saw fangs." I told George while piling bacon in my plate.

"You think she might be a werewolf?" He asked.

"Or a vampire?" I asked back. We both looked at her, sunlight poured over as she was reading a book.

"I guess that rules out vampire." George shrugged. Alice was sitting away from the other Slytherins. Angelina finally piped up.

"What'cha blokes talking about?" She asked, pretending she didn't hear a word we just talked about.

"I don't know...do you know?" I shot at her. She raised her eyebrow. Then, an evil smile played at her lips. She turned around and started to talk to Katie Bell, Katie then talked to Alicia Spinnet, who than began to talk to Pavarti Patil, who began to talk to her sister Padma in Ravenclaw, who talked to more Ravenclaws, then the Ravenclaws told the Hufflepuffs, and the Hufflepuffs told the Slytherins. Then, everyone began to eye Alice, as if she was a wand that was about to burst the Killing Curse any second. Alice looked up from her book and saw that everyone was watching her every move. She turned slightly pink, and continued to read her book, ignoring all the stares. McGonagall was giving everyone their schedules to pick out. George and I quickly picked all the same classes and headed off to our first lesson, unaware we just ticked off the most beautiful girl in school.

* * *

During Transfiguration, Filch came storming in and shouting.

"WEASLEYS!" Filch screamed. He came running to where we were sitting and grabbed us by our ears.

"Ow!" George and I said in unison. "Okay, okay! You got our attention! Whataya want?!" I asked while George and I were rubbing our ears after when Filch dragged us in the hallway.

"YOU!" Filch pointed his bony, disgusting finger at us. "You set the Dungbombs off in my office!" He shouted. George and I looked at each other's puzzling faces. We didn't set of any Dungbombs. Not yet, anyway. To our luck, Dumbledore came strolling towards us with that gleam in his eyes.

"Argus, may I ask what this is all about?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"These two wretchid boys set off Dungbombs in my office!" Filch accused us again. Dumbledore looked down into us, as if he was staring in our souls.

"Boys, did you set off the Dungbombs in his office?" Dumbledore asked us in his same calm voice.

"No." George and I answered truthfully in unison. Dumbledore smiled.

"Argus, I believe they did not. You must not jump to conclusions. Boys, you may head back to class." George and I slid back into class, not paying much attention to what McGonagall was saying. All we could think about was who set off the Dungbombs. No one else dared to mess around with our jokes and pranks. Transfiguration was our last class and as we were heading back to the common room, we heard a lot of whispers.

"...I heard she's actually a zombie trying to get more knowledge about us magic folk that way she can kill us." A Hufflepuff whispered to a Ravenclaw.

"Well, I heard she's a werewolf trying to turn us into werewolves so that way there would be a bigger werewolf population." The Ravenclaw whispered back. Their gossiping finally made sense. They were talking about George and I's little conversation about Alice at breakfast today in the Great Hall. When George and I passed a window, I noticed it was storming out, and I mean hard-core storming. But that's not what I just noticed. Alice was sitting out there meditating.

"Uh, George?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you in the common room." George just shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." And he walked away to the common room. Once I knew he was out of eyesight, I ran as fast as I could to the courtyard to where Alice was meditating. Once I stepped outside, I was completely drenched adn soaked. Alice didn't move or anything when I approached her. She probably couldn't hear me because of the wind and she couldn't see me because her back was to me.

"You were almost right." She spoke in her sing-song voice. I did not know how I could hear her so clearly. "I'm not a werewolf. I'm a half-vampire." She said calmly, but you can tell she was also angry.

"I-I'm sorry, its just I noticed fangs and I was telling George and then Angelina heard..." My voice trailed away. Alice got up to face me. She was completely soaked.

"My father went to Hogwarts." She said suddenly. "He was attacked in his dormitory. One of his friends was a vampire and forgot to drink their potion to stay calm. He was a Slytherin and my mother was a Gryffindor. Mum was human, so that's how I'm half." She continued to explain. "Both of my parents are Pureblood, and my father was a Slytherin, so that's why I'm a Slytherin."

"Wait a minute, were you the one who set off the Dungbombs?" I asked her.

"Yes indeed."

"That. Was. Brilliant!" I exclaimed. She gave me a smile that showed off her fangs, and that's how I knew, it was a start of a beautiful frienship.


	2. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later...**

* * *

That was five years ago. By the way, Alice blossomed into an incredibly beautiful, graceful, smart, and funny witch. Last year, George and I escaped Hogwarts when a Ministry Officer (Umbridge) took over the school. Dumbledore left, because Harry started a club called 'Dumbledore's Army'. The Ministry were going to send him to Azakaban, so Dumbledore escaped. The D.A. was made because two years ago, that snake-face villain that we all know and love, fought Harry. I don't think I have to say who won. Alice escaped with us, hoping on my broom. She now works and lives here with us. I've moved on about Angelina breaking up with me to be with Oliver Wood (they broke up, now she's with George.) Alice and I aren't dating (she's dating Seamus Finnigan). She's living here as a friend.

I walked down the stairs from our flat above the shop and walked over to the cash register. Alice was handling the Pygmy Puffs and Love Potions.

"'Morning Fred!" She greeted optimistically in her sing-song voice.

"Let me help you with that." I offered. I took the box of Love Potions from her and started to restock the shelves for her. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fred, how am I suppose to work when every morning you do stuff for me?" She sighed. I went a little pink. "I'm off to restock the Pygmy Puffs. And I don't need any help with that." She added. Alice walked away to the Pygmy Puffs and I went back to the cash register. The shop wasn't quite ready to be open, so I stood there, bored out of my mind. It wasn't going to be as busy, school already started and not too many grown ups share our idea of amusement. George came towards me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I said back.

"Tried any moves on Alice yet?" He asked.

"Yep."

"She rejected you?"

"Kind of."

"Wanna switch places?" He asked.

"Whataya mean?"

"Why don't you give the tours today while I'll handle the cash register? You might meet a nice dame or two to clear your mind." He winked and shoved me away from the cash register. I shuffled to the front doors, hoping George was right. I turned around and watched Alice feeding the Pygmy Puffs. She is so graceful. I hadn't realised I was staring at her for a while until she waved at me sarcastically. I blushed and just to my luck, a costumer came in. It was a woman with long, blond hair and bright green eyes. She was tall, but not as tall as me. She had curves and wore a knee length blue dress.

"Hello, I heard good things about your store and was wondering if you had anymore Pygmy Puffs. My younger sister is starting Hogwarts and I wanted to give her a welcome-to-school present." I grinned.

"Fred Weasley's my name and escorting pretty women like you to Pygmy Puffs is my game!" She smiled.

"My name is Samantha. Pleasure to meet you, Fred." I led her over to where Alice was still feeding the Pygmy Puffs. "Oh they're just adorable!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Hello, my name is Alice." Alice's normal sing-song voice had a hint of jealousy in it. She reached her hand out to Samantha's, but Samantha just scoffed at her.

"Pleasure." She said drastically. Alice looked taken aback, but firmly nodded and went to fetch a cage.

"I'll pick this one! It's so adorable!" She pointed to the only green one in there. It was Alice's Pygmy Puff, Spunky.

"Not Spunky!" Alice cried.

"That's what you name such a nice creature? Spunky? Looks more like a Cutie to me. Besides, my little sister's favourite colour is green and I want that one!" Samantha demanded.

"Er, Samantha, that's Alice's Pygmy Puff."

"So?"

"So, Spunky is not for sale." I said calmly.

"Is there a problem here?" George came trotting over here.

"No, Miss Samantha was just leaving." Alice said hotly. Samantha then took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write fast.

"What are you doing?" George asked Samantha. I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. I'm doing a report on Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Is this how you treat all your costumers?"

"Okay, we've had a enough. See ya!" And Alice shoved the reporter out the door. She sighed and squinted at me.

"You should try your Weasley charm on her. Something tells me she's not going to write a good report."

"Why don't we use a Polyjuice Potion. We have some pre-made, don't we?" George asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have anything of her to put in." I said.

"Yes we do!" Alice raced outside and returned a few minutes later holding a strand of blond hair.

"What did you do?" George and I asked in unison.

"I knocked out Miss Samantha by giving her a Knockout Knut and took a strand of hair." She beamed proudly. George and I looked at each other confusingly.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Did you mean 'Knocked up Knut'?" We asked her in unison.

"Oops?" She smiled uncertainly. George and I burst out with laughter, happy tears swelling in our eyes.

"You just got her pregnant!" We exclaimed. Alice blushed at her mistake. George went into the backroom to get the Polyjuice Potion, leaving it to be me and Alice.

"That was a close one. I thought I was going to have the worst week ever."

"Whataya mean?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Seamus broke up with me last night through owl mail, thinking I was having an affair with one of you." She said as if we were talking about the weather. "I mean," She continued, "I should've seen this coming. You gotta look at it from his perspective; your girlfriend ditches school and starts to work and live with two other boys who are twins. Of course he's going to think there's some kind of affair going on!"

"So you're not upset?" I asked.

"Well, yes, yes I am, but we haven't been talking a whole lot for a while, so I should've expect this. I'm pretty sure he's back to seeing Hannah Abbott." She explained. George came back with the Polyjuice Potion.

"Here you go!" He said. George handed the cup to Alice. She made some faces that made us tell it was unpleasant, but in a few minutes, she was the blond, green-eyed Samantha.

"Remember, you don't have much time to do the article." George warned as he handed her the leftovers.

"I'll be back!" She said in her sing-song voice. She skipped out the door and into the sunlight of September.

"So..." George's voice trailed off.

"So..." I repeated.

"Maybe we shouldn't let Alice handle the Knocked Up Knuts anymore."

"Couldn't agree more." I said. George went back to the register while I headed back to the door.

* * *

Alice came back super jumpy and excited. While she was gone for 3 1/2 hours, only four customers came. One was an Auror, looking for one of our Defense Against the Dark Arts gear, and he didn't even speak a word.

"How was the _Prophet _journey?" George asked. Alice smile went even bigger, flashing her fangs.

"Great! I gave a report of loads of good stuff about the shop. We should get even more customers once when everyone reads the _Prophet_!" She got all jumpy again. It was hard to imagine her as a vampire. Or even a half one. All she had in common with vampires were her fangs, pale skin, love for meat, love for the night. That's about it. She's not even Transylvanian. She's from Ireland!

"I'm going to go meet Angelina at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, okay? Don't act inappropriately, okay kids?" George walked out while Alice and I blushed a little.

"You know Weasley? I've been thinking." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"It's been painful watching you making moves on me." She smiled a sly smile.

"And your point is?" I asked, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"My point _is_," She huffed, "is that I've decided to give you a chance." She cocked her head and looked at me with that pretty grin of hers.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, shocked. She nodded her head and grabbed me by my tie and pulled me in for a kiss. She made a face.

"I never knew you were such a good kisser. Why have you not told me before?" She asked playfully.

"Why haven't you asked?" We kissed again.


End file.
